Vinicius and Tom: New Adventures in the USA
Vinicius and Tom: New Adventures in the USA (simply known as V&T:NAIUSA) is an Brazilian-American animated television series for Cartoon Network. It is a sequel series to "Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio". The series revolves around the Rio 2016 Mascots, Vinicius and Tom and their adventures in new home in LA, USA. Just like "Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio", It is based by the Cartoon Network Short "Vinicius And Tom: Fun for Nature". It has 9 seasons. Cast * Vinicius '(Voiced By Jeremy Shada): Vinicius is the upbeat rio olympic mascot. he is the fusion of all the animals. he has to ability to stretch his limbs at will. he also his aura body and wing manifestation and his powers given by mae. In "Back To Rio" He Gets Power Where He Grows His Hair. * '''Tom '(Voiced By Zach Callison): Tom is the rio paralympic mascot. he is the fusion of all the plants. he has the abilty to pull objects out his head. he also has water powers. * 'Vida '(Voiced By Grace Rolak): Vida is the sister of bela and sol. she is often in to glam. * 'Bela '(Voiced By Mindy Kaling): Bela is the sister of vida and sol carioca. bela has a smart mind like tom but more greater. in season 2, she has a new outfit * 'Sol '(Voiced By Ariel Winter): Sol is the sister of vida and bela. she is into cute things, art and nurse things. in season 2, she once again has a diffrent hairstyle. * 'Ishi '(Voiced By Michela Dietz): Ishi is the friend of vida. she is into techno and pop music. she has headphones that has glitter. * 'Peri '(Voiced By Kristen Schaal): Peri is a little girl that likes to do gymnastics and aerobatics. * 'Larry '(Voiced By Sam Lavingnio): Larry is a little boy thats friends with peri. he is into soccer and track and field. * '''Kenya (Voiced By Tia Carrere) Kenya is the sister of kenyetta. she is a singer like hannah and also into track and field. * Kenyetta (Voiced By Genesis Rodriguiz): Kenyetta is the sister of kenya. she is also into aerobatics like peri. she is often called vinicius "vini" like the others. * Bishi (Voiced By Ashleigh Ball) : Bishiis the sister of ishi. they have a band called Ishi Bishi. * Sonata Sabna (Voiced By Jennifer Paz): Sonata Sabna was a main villan of the prequel series, but she and sonata was redemmed. she has water powers. * Lopi Sabna (Voiced By Rebbeca Shoicet): Lopi Sabna was another main villan in the prequel series. she has earth powers. her and sonata are later redeemed in the end of season 10 of the prequel series. * Sabna Creatures (Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker): Sabna Creatures are the purified monsters that the lopi and sonata summoned. * Mãe Natureza (Voiced By Susan Egan): Mae Natureza is a mentioned character thats the mother of nature. she appears in some episodes Season 2 characters *'Megan' (Voiced By Rebbeca Shociet): Megan is the adventurist of the forest. She goes mad when called a Tomboy, a reaction similiar to when Tom is called a treehead. *'Jadeia' (Voiced By Wendy Linehan (3-7) Tara Strong (8-10) ): Jadiea is a white rabbit. she has a hippie like personality and spend most of her time meditating and being one with peace. in season 4, it is revealed that she is the daughter of luana, a nature goddess. if anyone insults her mother in any way, she will go in neo-goddess form. *'Chara '(Voiced by Hynden Walch): Chara Is A Butterfly Humanoid. Her Species Was Mentioned In "The Elemental Creatures" When Tom Read The Book Of Elemental Creatures. Her Design His Based On Cure Muse From Suite Pretty Cure. *'Irene '(Voiced By Nicole Oliver): Irene is Jadeia's Friend Since She Met Her. Just Like Jadeia, She Has A Hippie Like Personality. Her Eyes Were Covered By Her Dreadlocks Hair Until "The Inspiration". Series villans * Claudia Sabna (Voiced By Donna Murphy): Claudia Sabna is one of the main villans of the series. she has fire powers. she has her sisters sonata and lopi with her. she was destroyed in vat:air when typhoon sacrificed himself to save brazil but she is back with litum. she is later redeemed in at the end of season 2. * Litum (Voiced By Kimberly Brooks): She is claudia sabna`s sidekick that has magma powers. * Sabna Monsters (Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker): Sabna Monsters are the monsters that claudia sabna summoned. they are often purified. Minor Characters *'Typhoon '(voiced by Zach Callison): Typhoon was a android that was built by Tom, But by using one of Bela's inventions, he becomes fully human. Gallery Vinicius And Tom New Adventures In USA Logo.png|The Series Logo Trivia * Vinicius Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series